Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure: the aftermath
by straightfirelunatic
Summary: Becky and Sasha have to face what they the aftermath their relationship is explored and built upon.


_How's it going everyone? Quick update before our story, I'm in college and working so now I have even less time to work on this stuff! But I'm gonna try! Here is an epilogue to Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure! Also for more regular post check me out on twitter! Pm me for details! Okay now let's get to the story! Also, buckle up cause this one is long and doesn't have the most sex in it, just showing Becky and Sasha together. Okay now let's go!_

 **I DO NOT OWN WWE OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**  
Becky came home one day from the gym. She saw Sasha's white car and a black SUV. She gulped knowing exactly who it was gonna be. She debated if she should go in or drive away and come back for Sasha later.

"She already saw you pull in honey..." Sasha texted her. Becky's heart pounded as she got out of her car with her bag and walked to the door. She opened it after taking a big breath. She walked in to find Steph sitting at the kitchen table with a briefcase in by her feet, two stacks of papers, and two pens.  
"Oh no this is it she's having us sign the papers saying we agree to part ways.." Becky thought. She walked in the kitchen. Sasha stood up and hugged her.  
"Becks don't look so nervous, Stephanie assured me we have our jobs still." Sasha said kissing Becky. Becky breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Yes yes now Becky take a seat." Steph said. The two sat down and Steph pushed the contracts towards them.  
"What are these exactly?" Becky asked.  
"I have a very special job for you two. I'm naming you the official leaders of the women's locker rooms. And with that comes opportunity and pay raises." Steph said.  
"What exactly are our duties?" Sasha asked.  
"If there's tension you two handle it and if it's tension of the sexual nature, you get them to fuck. Got it? Also we will now have wrestlers court for just the women. And you two will swap out being judge. How's that sound?" She asked.  
"Amazing, right sweetie?" Becky asked holding her hand.  
"Yes we did just get engaged and could use the money to pay for our dream wedding and honeymoon." Sasha said.  
"Engaged? Show me the ring." Steph said excited. Both girls held out their rings.  
"I had Becky's custom designed to fit her persona so she never had to take it off, even in the ring." Sasha said lovingly.  
"And I designed Sasha's to look like something that would fit her persona hence the huge diamond." Becky said.  
"And hence Becky's being self worn gold, and a gear base for her emerald to fit her Irish heritage." Sasha added.  
"Who proposed?" Steph asked.  
"Funny story.." Sasha started as Becky got a text from Steph. "You left me after being told to fuck me. As you boss I demand you come to my house tomorrow night and bring Sasha. She's gonna wanna see this. ? ﾟﾍﾑ? ﾟﾘﾉ?￢ﾀﾝ it read.

"Then, Becky and I went back to our room for the tour and both of us had ordered the good champagne and had a special request for the ring to be in the glass and that's when we found out we both had the same plan!" Sasha said as she and Steph laughed.

"Wow, that's cute, so when's the big day?" Steph asked.

"July 13th." Becky answered.

"Aw the day you two came up to Raw!" Steph said cheerful.

"Yes, I'm all sweaty from the gym so I think I'm gonna grab a shower." Becky said standing.

"Sign this before you go please, just in case I leave before you're out." Steph said sliding the contract towards her. Becky quickly signed and went upstairs.

She went in the bathroom and locked the door. She began taking off her sweaty gym clothes. She took off her white sports bra with a black design on it off first. That was followed by her yoga pants and cute black thong. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the tattoo Sasha gave her their first night together. She rubbed it and smiled.

"How am I gonna tell her?" Becky asked herself. She shook it off and turned on the shower. She turned on some music to help her relax and began to shower. After washing her body of the sweat, Becky didn't wanna go back out till steph left. She sat down, in the shower letting the water run over her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Becky jumped a little from the surprise.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Sasha asked from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm good." Becky said in reply, lying through her teeth.

"Then why's the door locked? And why are you listening to country? You only listen to that when you're upset." Sasha said concerned.

"Maybe I just like this song." Becky said.

"No, now can you let me in?" Sasha asked. Becky got up and stepped out and unlocked the door. Sasha saw her wife to be red eyed and shoulders slouched. Sasha walked in and hugged her wife to be. Sasha closed the door behind her.

"She's gone, now why don't we dry you off and we go to our room and talk?" Sasha said.

"I'd rather get back in the shower and just-" Becky said being cut off.

"Cry and pretend you're okay? No, I'm staying by your side. Wherever or whatever you do, I go and I do till you tell me what had you so weird." Sasha said as she began taking off her big comfy shirt and shorts.

"Okay." Becky said admiringly enjoying watching her fiance get naked.

"But we're changing the song." Sasha said.

"Sure." Becky said. Sasha took Becky's phone and put on Come a Little Bit Closer by Jay and The Americans.

"Recognize this song?" Sasha asked as she sat down with Becky.

"You played this the first time you said you love me." Becky said letting small smile appear on the face.

"Yes, now can you come here?" Sasha asked. Becky sat back towards Sasha. Sasha hugged her from behind, resting her hands on her waist. Becky felt the love and turned around. Sasha leaned against the wall while Becky rested her head on Sasha's chest and embraced her.

"S-sasha." Becky said as a tear ran down her face.

"Yes Beck?" Sasha asked gently.

"Would you love me even if you saw me with another woman?" Becky asked quietly.

"It'd be hard to watch but, yes. Why?" Sasha asked.

"Stephanie-"

"Wants to fuck you after she missed out?" Sasha asked. Becky nodded.

"I figured there was some fishy as to why she texted you during that meeting." Sasha said.

"Sasha I don't want to do it, you're the only girl I ever want to see me naked and to make love with me." Becky said.

"I know sweetie…" Sasha said. "It's up to you, either way I'll be by your side weathering the storm. If it's having to watch you with Steph, or us taking her punches and keep on rolling." Sasha said.

"I love you." Becky said.

"I love you too. Now look at me." Sasha said looking at her. Sasha kissed her. The kiss tasted so sweet, like rose petals and honey. They broke the kiss.

"Remember when I got this tattoo?" Sasha asked pointing to the tattoo. It was the same area as Becky's. It was a gear with BL and a heart in the middle.

"Yes, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Becky said looking at it.

"Yes, now have you decided?" Sasha asked.

"If we let Stephanie do it, our careers will be safe and secure." Becky said hugging her woman tightly. "Please don't be mad." Becky said.

"It'll be difficult, but if you believe this right, then we'll go." Sasha said rubbing Becky's back.

"And after can we come home and eat pizza?" Becky asked.

"Of course." Sasha said.

The pair held each other for half an hour. They both got out and dried off as they went to their room.

"Can we go to bed?" Becky asked.

"Sure, but don't you want some mint chocolate chip ice cream first?" Sasha asked. Becky nodded. They ate the ice cream together and then got in bed.

"Hey Becky, tomorrow remember, we make love. It's pure and out of love for each other. She just wants sex, not the connection we share." Sasha said as they spooned naked.

"Right and speaking of love. I love you, wifey." Becky replied as a tear of joy ran onto her pillow from the beautiful words Sasha said to her. They kissed goodnight.

The pair slept through the night and the next day they set out to go to Stephanie's house four hours away. The trip made Becky feel good. Her, and her wife to be on the road listening to old music and enjoying the beautiful weather. Unfortunately, that all stopped when they pulled in the driveway.

"You ready?" Sasha asked grabbing Becky's hand.

"Yes." Becky said. They went to the door. Sasha knocked and someone answered. Low and behold it was Emma. She was naked besides her apron and rubber gloves.

"Emma, why are you here, didn't you get released?" Becky questioned.

"Not released, just took a new job..here." Emma said sheepishly.

"Is Steph home?" Sasha asked. Emma nodded.

"I'll get her, please come on in." Emma said as she timidly walked upstairs. They closed the door and stood in the living room.

"They're here?! Well send them up, you worthless slut!" They heard Stephanie shouted followed by a slap. Becky gulped. Emma came down, teary eyed, with a bright red mark on her cheek.

"Mistress has requested you go upstairs." Emma said. The pair went upstairs to find the room. It was dimly lit with red walls, a wooden table with tall post and cuffs on the post. The walls were lined with shelves arranged with dildos sorted by color, size, and type. There were whips, ball gags, and candles everywhere.

"Sasha sit in that chair over there, Becky get naked." Stephanie demanded. Sasha released her fiance's hand and sat down. Stephanie wore a leather corset, leather thong, and knee high stockings. She wore black six inch heels and already had a twenty inch black strapon around her waist. "Now Becky, come here." Stephanie said. Becky listened and sheepishly walked to Stephanie.

"On your fucking knees bitch." Steph said. Becky got on her knees all the while Stephanie starred Sasha down. "Now, suck. My. cock." Stephanie commanded. Becky opened her mouth and slowly wrapped her lips around the dildo. Stephanie grabbed Becky's head and shoved her strapon down her throat. Becky gagged, Sasha shut her eyes to avoid the sight that horrified her. Stephanie face fucked Becky for five minutes straight. She stopped and Becky coughed and almost puked. "You've been trained well. Hats off to you, Banks." Stephanie said. She drug Becky by the hair to the table and bent her over the table. "Now, for each day you were gone without having pleased me, a spank." Stephanie said.

"Oh no, that was a long time." Sasha said concerned to herself. Stephanie slapped her ass. Sasha normally loved Becky's moans of pain but she never wanted to harm Becky, but Stephanie wanted revenge. Twenty spanks in Becky shouted.

"Please! No more spanks!" Her ass was raw and glowing red.

"Fine but now we gotta use the wax." Stephanie said. "On you back, bitch." Becky obeyed and got on her back. Steph held the candle over Becky. Becky began to cry. She wanted Sasha, she wanted her to rescue her. Sasha couldn't take it anymore. She stood up.

"Don't try and stop this." Stephanie said dropping a drop of hot wax on Becky's tit. Becky whimpered. Sasha stormed towards Stephanie and slapped her right in her face. Stephanie fell to the ground.

"No one hurts my woman! She's a beautiful flower and you're trying to destroy that! We're leaving but if you fire any of us, fire me. Becky did this so we'd be safe at work. Now, sweetie let's leave. Sasha said taking Becky's hand helping her up. Sasha wrapped her jacket around her as they headed out of the room. As they got to the door they heard stephanie slowly clapping. They turned to see Stephanie.

"You two pass my test." She said.

"Excuse me?" Sasha asked angrily.

"What the hell?" Becky said.

"I have seen these relationships before but they never last. But you two were putting yourself and career in jeopardy. That's love. Now go home and I'll see you two monday." Stephanie said.

They left hand in hand.

At home

The pair walked in the door greeted by their puppy. He was a corgi and ran to his mommas.

"Oh Cecil! Did you miss your mommas?" Becky asked picking him up. He went back and forth between whose face he licked.

"Does your ass still sting, honey?" Sasha asked retrieving some lotion.

"Yes. Hey sash?" Becky said.

"Yes honey?"Sasha asked.

"Could you apply it? I need my woman who I love to touch me." Becky says bending over.

"I'll do more than apply it." Sasha says.

"Sweetie, not while our son is watching." Becky said referring to their puppy as Sasha kissed her neck from behind. Sasha then took Becky by the hand up to their bedroom. Their room had a nice king size bed made up to perfection. The sheets were white and had matching pillows. They had hand stitched throw pillows with each other's logo on them in their respective colors on top of the main pillows. On the wall it was against was a heart made out of precisely placed pictures of them having fun, cuddling, and the center one was the largest, about the size of printer paper. It was them in front of a sunset as they were embracing and kissing. To the left of that was a big S for Sasha and to the right of the heart was a big B for Becky. The walls were painted a white color with paintings and poster placed on the wall with care. There was a large tv mounted on the wall on the wall opposite the bed. It was simple, and they liked it. Sasha took the jacket off Becky and sat on the bed.

"Now come here and we'll rub your ass." Sasha said. Becky obliged and bent over Sasha's knees. Sasha applied the lotion and gently rubbed it in. Becky felt immediate release.

"I already feel better." Becky said.

"Good now, tonight no bondage, no kinky stuff, just you and me making love." Sasha said.

"Mmmmm please." Becky said.

"I'll rub your, excellently firm back. On your stomach, Becks." Sasha said. Becky got up and on the bed, back up. Sasha moved her hair to expose her back. Sasha got some massage oil from the drawer. She applied it and began rubbing Becky's back.

"Is that the new scent?" Becky asked.

"Yes, the cherry blossom and lotus flower scent we got in Japan." Sasha whispered.

"Let's go back to Japan soon, it was fun, and so fun to see the culture." Becky said.

"Yes, and this time let's take our son, that way we can stay longer." Sasha said.

Sasha finished the massage and began kissing Becky's neck and nibbling her ear. Becky let out a moan as she rolled over to see her true love. Sasha began stripping for Becky.

"You look so beautiful." Becky said.

"So do you, love." Sasha said in reply. The pair shared a kiss. They kissed and kissed as Sasha took control and was on top of Becky. Becky reached over to the bedside table and got their strap on.

"Oh you want this?" Sasha asked curiously. Becky nodded in reply. Sasha put it on as she slid down Becky's toned, and tan body. She was kissing and biting her way down to her beautiful shaved pussy.

"I'm glad Stephanie didn't touch what I have marked as mine." Sasha said kissing Becky's inner thigh. She began rubbing her entrance with her hand. Becky moaned out of joy as her fiance made her feel magical.

"Sasha, you have me so fucking horny, please fuck me now." Becky moaned grabbing the bed sheets. Sasha obliged and slowly inserted her strap on. She kissed Becky's neck and she picked up the pace and thrusted in and out. Becky moaned in ecstasy. Sasha began going hard and fast. Becky was screaming for her wifey.

"Oh fuck me honey! I love how we fuck!" Becky shouted.

"I love you." Sasha said biting Becky's nipple.

"I-I-I LOVE YOU TOO!" Becky shouted as she quickly came all over Sasha. Sasha pulled out and laid next to Becky.

"Rather quick tonight Becks." Sasha said.

"Sorry I was picturing our wedding day and it made me orgasm so quick." Becky admitted.

"That's so beautiful." Sasha said kissing Becky's forehead.

"Thank ya." Becky said yawning.

"I'm gonna go get Cecil and then we can all cuddle and go to sleep." Sasha said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Becky said getting under the covers. Sasha went downstairs. She got their puppy and carried him upstairs as he got excited to cuddle with his mommas. Sasha walked in their room to see her sleeping beauty. "Shhh, momma Becky is sleeping." Sasha said putting him on the bed. Sasha got in bed as Cecil told Becky goodnight through licking her nose.

"Mmmm goodnight Cecil." Becky said turning over, resting her head on Sasha's chest. Sasha put her arm around Becky. Cecil nudged his way between the pair. Both petted him.

"I love you Becky."

"I love you too, Sasha."

The pair drifted off to sleep after their stressful past 24 hours.

So guys, that is the final part of this adventure. I hope you guys enjoyed and want more! If you want another series let me know, should it be about Alexa Bliss, Bayley, or Charlotte flair?


End file.
